


Late

by miss_variety



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Lots of sexual content, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_variety/pseuds/miss_variety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure PWP. Watson is late back, Holmes isn't pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> _Imported from my LJ account where it was originally posted._
> 
> _Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine._

“Sorry Holmes, it overran a bit.” Watson called up as he entered the foyer of 221B and closed the door behind him. Folding up his coat and depositing his hat on the stand, Watson climbed the seventeen steps to their shared living room.

“Holmes?” The room was dark, curtains drawn. Confused, Watson closed the door behind him and stepped further into the room. There was a clicking noise behind him and immediately he was pressed against the door by a human force. Smelling chemicals in hair he growled,

“Holmes, what the devil-“

“You’re late.” Was the swift, but blunt, response.

Watson was about to reply with _I’m sorry_ and, _it won’t happen again._ When Holmes pushed him closer to the door and kissed him. The room was dark, and as Holmes’ quick actions had prevented Watson’s pupils from finding any light at all, his eyes slid closed and his body was fully given over to sensation. Holmes pushed up to meet Watson’s lips, taking long and deep kisses from Watson’s mouth. Slowly sucking and bringing their lips together in one sweet moment of heat that escalated into white lights behind Watson’s eyes as Holmes kissed, then bit, at lower lip. Such contact that left Watson gasping, Holmes took advantage of the new space and pressed his tongue against Watson’s. Mixing them together, creating hot, heavy, panting breaths.

Watson could feel calloused fingers on the back of his neck, scarred by chemical spillages and careless experimenting, for a second he was lost in worries of how Holmes was abusing his body, but then fingers were caressing his short hair and he was again lost, reduced to reacting to Holmes’ teasing fingers. 

Deciding to comply in this act Watson moved his own hands to explore Holmes’ body. A shirt, braces and, further down, trousers. Cupping an arse Watson pulled Holmes closer almost lifting him up, Holmes reacted by shifting his position to place a thigh between Watson’s legs and rubbing against him. Watson groaned at the friction between them and slipped his hand onto bare skin, hooking Holmes’ leg over his own, straining to get a better hit on _that_ spot, rubbing their straining erections together, hitching on the friction provided by the stitching on trousers. With one hand pulling them together, he used the other to stroke Holmes’ cheek, moving from below the eye to under the ear and back again. Instead Holmes stopped sucking at Watson’s lower lip to suckle at his fingers taking each from the base to the tip and kissing his palm. Finally they were looking into each other’s eyes, heavy with lust and love and _want_. Taking a breath for a few seconds; so close that noses were touching. Holmes licked away stray saliva around his mouth and Watson watched Holmes tongue dart out with a sense of awe and fascination. Catching his look Holmes grinned and swiftly pulled Watson away from the door towards his bedroom.

“Oh…” Watson sighed as Holmes’ immense source of heat was lost, but he was not dissatisfied for long. Dropping him onto the bed Holmes straddled Watson and renewed the kisses on his lips whilst using his hands to unbutton the shirt, reaching his arms under Watson’s back to pull him closer Holmes was able to rid him of the shirt in one swift motion. Immediately attention was switched to Watson’s newly exposed collarbone and torso, kissing his way down to one nipple, gently teasing at it, nipping slowly and laving it to a head. 

For his part, Watson was mostly lost to Holmes, before he remembered that whilst he was half naked, Holmes himself was mostly clothed. Deciding to remedy this immediately hands to Holmes’ neck, brushing them down until they collided with extra material, continuing their way Watson gently swept off Holmes’ braces and began to unbutton his shirt. Caressing each newly released bit of flesh, stroking along each scar left by bullet or blade. Soon Holmes was towering, shirtless, over Watson, and there had never been a more enthralling sight. 

“Beautiful.” Watson murmured through his lust induced mind as he coquettishly looked up Holmes through distressingly long eyelashes. Chuckling Holmes removed the lower half of Watson’s clothing and revelled in the body before him, 

“Oh, I quite agree.”Quickly removing his own trousers and undergarments he palmed Watson, who rolled and bucked upwards into gentle hands. Providing precise strokes up and down he let Watson meet each with renewed vigour, panting low. 

“H-Holmes… p-p-please…” Sliding down the Doctor’s now sweat slicked body he took Watson in his mouth and teasingly sucked, eliciting soft moans from somewhere above. Darting his tongue underside of Watson’s member and licking to the tip, then plotting sweet kisses down just to start the torture all over again. 

Watson threaded fingers through Holmes’ hair, feeling the locks twist and flatten beneath his wandering digits. They brushed against the tip of an ear and Holmes shivered, smiling he continued to caress the shell of the ear and returning to the scalp. They were gaining a momentum that Watson could barely withstand. Gasping and straining his muscles began to contract, and below the heat of Holmes’ mouth, it was pushing him closer to the edge. With one final deep throated groan Watson came clutching at Holmes’ hair and muttering his name. Once spent Holmes swallowed and withdrew, gliding back up to fit himself into the crook of Watson’s neck, kissing the skin he found there and entangling their legs. Deepening the kiss, Watson could taste himself on Holmes’ lips. And against his thigh he could feel a straining erection already thick and wet. Moving his hand southward Watson gripped Holmes. Combining each stroke with a long deep kiss it wasn’t long before Holmes came too, leaving a sticky mess over his Watson. Seizing one last passionate kiss he fell against the pillows and pulled Holmes to his side, kissing the top of his head.

“What brought this on then?”

“You were late, dear chap.” Replied Holmes, panting, “I couldn’t let you, as they say, “get away with it”.” Laughing, Watson pulled the blankets over them and lay still. Holmes encircled Watson’s waist with his arms and they lay in a blissful half awake state, listening to no other sound than the intake of breath and mirrored heartbeats. 

_fin_


End file.
